Sueños fantasmagóricos
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida de Danny, Sam y Tucker después del episodio final "Planeta Phantom". Tucker es el joven alcalde de Amity Park. Sam y Danny tienen problemas, al parecer salir juntos no es tan sencillo como pensaban. Y todo se complica cuando el Fantasma Escritor logra escapar de la cárcel de Walker.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**¡Hola chicos fantasmas! xD**

La siguiente pequeña historia está destinada a ser un "One-shot" pero quizá me anime a escribir más ;)

**¡Los comentarios son altamente apreciados! **Y por supuesto, respondidos.

_**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen al creativo y ocurrente Butch Hartman.**_

(Esta historia empieza justo después del episodio "Planeta Phantom")

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo comienzo<strong>

Era un día maravillosamente soleado, sin una nube a la vista en Amity Park, los estudiantes de la secundaria Casper charlaban y reían sin hacerle mucho a caso al señor Lancer quien los regañaba en vano intentando que fueran a leer a la biblioteca. Junto a la puerta principal Danny y Tucker esperaban a que Sam apareciera.

—Sabes amigo, no entiendo por qué tengo que soportar las tediosas clases, ¡soy el alcalde más joven de Amity Park! Debería poder quedarme en mi oficina a jugar videojuegos. —Se lamentó el chico moreno, con anteojos y gorra roja.

—Tuck, dudo que inspire mucha confianza que el alcalde no haya terminado la secundaria. —Replicó el joven de ojos azules y cabello negro.

—Claro, claro. —Dijo Tucker cruzándose de brazos haciendo un mohín.

—Pensé que te alegrarías por tener más suerte con las chicas. —Danny sonrió burlonamente.

—Eso definitivamente no lo discuto. —En los labios de Tucker apareció una sonrisita y entrecerró los ojos para vislumbrar a espaldas de Danny a un grupo de porristas que sonreían y murmuraban obviamente tonteando con el joven alcalde.

Súbitamente llegó corriendo la muchacha de oscuro cabello corto, como siempre vestida con una onda gótica. Blusa sin mangas y falda negra con un verde diseño cuadriculado, medias purpuras y botas negras.

—¡Vamos adentro! —Sin detenerse tomó la mano de Danny para refugiarse en el interior de la escuela.

Danny fue con ella preocupado porque un nuevo peligro amenazara Amity Park, Tucker alzó la vista al cielo pero no vio ningún fantasma, sin embargo los siguió temeroso. Una vez en los pasillos Sam aminoró la marcha.

—Sam, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo? —Le preguntó Danny con expresión grave. —Me convertiré en fantasma.

Antes de que Danny pudiera llevar a cabo sus palabras Sam se apresuró a explicarse.

—No… es el sol. —Explicó con tono tranquilo. Danny la miró perplejo.

—No me digas que armaste todo ese alboroto por una de tus tontas ideas sobre "el sol hiere mi alma gótica" —Tucker remedó a su amiga modulando una molesta voz aguda.

—Sabes, ¡la capa de ozono está muy maltratada por culpa de personas como tú! Los rayos del sol pueden ser muy dañinos para la piel. —Contraatacó Sam con un tonito de suficiencia.

—Empiezas a sonar como Paulina. ¿A caso el sol lastima tu bello cutis? —Se quejó Tucker dándole una mirada escéptica.

—¡No es por vanidad Tucker! Es por salud. —Rebatió Samantha molestándose cada vez más.

—Basta chicos. —Les pidió Danny riendo divertido.

Los tres amigos seguían caminando. Al mismo tiempo Sam y Danny bajaron la mirada para ver sus manos entrelazadas, un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

—¡Oye Tuck! —Unas porristas le hicieron señas a Tucker para que las acompañará. —Chicos, tendrán que prescindir de mi magnifica presencia. Hay unas señoritas que seguramente están desesperadas por recibir un poco de atención del fabuloso Tucker Foley. —Hizo un ademán con la mano al estilo militar y se fue corriendo con las populares de la escuela.

Con expresiones divertidas Sam y Danny lo vieron entrar a una de las aulas, con un brazo sobre los hombros de una chica rubia y el otro sobre los de una pelirroja.

—Sam… —Danny esbozaba una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te importa mucho faltar a la siguiente clase?

Sam se sonrojó furiosamente y negó con la cabeza. Danny Fenton se transformó en el conocido fantasma Danny Fhantom. Invisible e intangible, su mitad inferior se tornó en una tenue extremidad. Con su novia en brazos voló hasta el parque de la ciudad. Flotando en el cielo la pareja sonreía en complicidad por escaparse sin ser vistos.

—¿Aún no te cansas de ser el héroe? Salvar el mundo todos los días tiene que dejarte exhausto. —Murmuró Sam en voz baja.

—Tú ya sabes como es, siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme. A mi parecer soy un héroe tanto como tú lo eres. —Sonriendo le respondió y con adoración la vio a los ojos.

Llegaron a una pequeña colina y se recostaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Sam tenía su cabeza reclinada sobre el brazo de Danny, él tenía una de las manos de Sam entre la suya.

—Además ahora que mis padres saben que soy mitad fantasma no tengo que preocuparme porque me descubran o intenten meterme en el termo Fenton. —Prosiguió.

—Y Jazz ahora es parte del negocio familiar ¿no es cierto? Ha descubierto la afición por capturar fantasmas. —Sam recordó a Jasmine Fenton vestida con un traje muy similar al de sus padres, ayudándoles con sus disparatados inventos. La diferencia era que Jazz tenía bastante éxito para vencer fantasmas al igual que su hermano Danny a comparación del señor y la señora Fenton.

—Me alegra tenerla cuidándome la espalda, aunque se pone mandona la mayoría de las veces. —Admitió su novio.

Permanecieron en cómodo silencio unos momentos. Observaban las figuras que formaban las nubes que el viento había traído. La brisa mecía la hierba y los diminutos insectos brincaban de flor en flor. Una mariposa pasó revoloteando junto a Sam, ella ladeó la cabeza para seguirla con la mirada.

—¿Sam?

—¿Sí Danny? —Ella volteó para encararlo y sorpresivamente sintió los labios de Danny sobre los suyos.

Recostado de lado, sin dejar de besar a Sam, Danny se apoyó sobre su codo derecho y con la mano izquierda delicadamente acarició la suave mejilla de su novia. Danny profundizó el ardiente beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Jadeantes y con sonrisitas tontas en sus rostros se contemplaron. Los fosforescentes ojos verdes del fantasma se prendieron de las pupilas violetas de la chica gótica.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —Sam se las arregló para decir aún sin aliento.

—Porque te quiero. —Le prometió con furor.

Ella sonrió y lo atrajo por el cuello para que volviera a besarla. Ese nuevo beso fue muy breve, alguien _tenía _que llegar a interrumpirlos.

—¡Soy el fantasma de las cajas! ¡Tengan cuidado! —El regordete fantasma alzó los brazos a la vez que sonría maliciosamente.

Con su mano libre Danny le lanzó un rayo de hielo. El fantasma de las cajas cayó al pastizal, congelado y con una expresión de sorpresa, no podía más que parpadear.

—¡Danny! —Exclamó Sam. —Es inofensivo, ¿Por qué no usaste el termo Fenton?

Danny le sonrió pícaramente y las mejillas de Sam una vez más se colorearon de carmín.

—Lo descongelaré luego. —Afirmó Danny el fantasma. — Lo prometo.

Y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.


	2. Mi chica

¡Un comentario por más cortito que sea me anima a seguir escribiendo! (:

_Los siguientes personajes pertenecen al creativo y ocurrente Butch Hartman._

La trama es después de "Planeta Phantom"

* * *

><p><strong>Mi chica<strong>

Desde la perspectiva de Sam.

Llevo saliendo con Danny un mes exactamente y aunque todo se siente gratamente natural hay veces en que me asusta la errante idea de que él pueda cambiar de opinión. Desde que se sabe que él es el chico fantasma las animadoras vanidosas y superficiales de Amity Park pasan, el tiempo que no desperdician en maquillarse o ir de compras, tratando de gustarle a Danny.

El señor Lancer pasó junto a mí y se inclinó para leer mis apuntes de clase; me sorprendí por lo que ambos vimos; la fecha, el título, tan solo una oración relevante a la clase y justo en el centro de la hoja rayada ¡encerradas en un corazón! estaban las iniciales de Danny y las mías. ¿Yo había anotado eso?

—Señorita Manson debo confesar que estoy muy decepcionado de usted. —Afirmó viéndome desde su altura, yo seguía sentada en mi pupitre.

—Señor Lancer yo… le aseguro que no se repetirá.

—Por Moby-Dick, eso espero. —Se alejó en dirección a su escritorio no sin antes entrecerrar los ojos para ver a Danny sentado al fondo del salón con Tucker.

Cerré bruscamente mi libreta y salí del aula. Esperé por los casilleros a mis amigos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Me preguntó Danny tomándome de la mano. Sentir su cálido apoyo me reconforto y desvaneció casi todo mi mal humor.

—Estaba distraída pensando en esa horrible campaña para deshacerse de los perros callejeros que se llevara a cabo este viernes y olvide sacar notas de la clase. —Mentí sonando bastante convincente.

—Te ayudaremos a escribir unos carteles para protestar. —Ofreció mi novio con una sonrisa. "Novio" aún me sentía en las nubes por saberlo mío. —¿Verdad Tuck?

—¿Otra rebelión para meternos en problemas? ¡Cuenten conmigo! —Anunció entusiasmado. —Buscaré unas fotos en internet, ¡esos cachorros los harán llorar como bebés!

—Gracias Tuck. —Le dije.

—Ni lo menciones. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, lamento que no me escucharan para detener ese mandato, dicen que soy muy joven.

—No es tu culpa. —Respondí deseosa de cambiar el tema.

Fuimos a la cafetería y ahí estaba una de las triviales chicas que ponían en retroceso la liberación femenina.

—¡Vaya! Pero si es la perdedora que intenta colgarse de la fama del mayor héroe de Amity Park. —Me retó la tonta Paulina con una mano en su cintura y su cínica sonrisilla.

—¿A quién llamas perdedora? A diferencia yo tengo mis propios logros. ¡Logros reales! No obtener un seis en Filosofía solamente porque tonteaba con el profesor suplente al final de la clase.

—¿Acabas de ofenderme? —Espetó molesta.

—Veo que también merecías reprobar Lógica. Y no hagas muecas, tu cara bonita es lo único que tienes.

—¿Me dijiste tonta?

—No olvides vacía. —Corroboró Tucker.

Quería traer un altavoz y gritar en su cara: ¡PIENSA!

—No le hagas caso Sam, vámonos. —Sugirió Danny jalando de mí a una mesa desocupada.

—Oye Danny. —El tono cantadito y el exagerado pestañeo con los que Paulina llamó a Danny me enfureció. Ella puso una mano en el hombro de mi novio para que se volviese.

—¿Sí Paulina? —Danny fruncía el seño, irritado.

—Me preguntaba si querrías ir al cine conmigo, ya sabes, como en una cita.

—No Paulina. ¡No quiero! —Remarcó. —Y te agradecería que evitaras molestar a mi novia.

Los tres le dimos la espalda y nos alejamos de ahí.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿es qué no se rendirá jamás? —Se cuestionó Tuck en voz alta una vez que llegamos a nuestra mesa.

Vimos el aliento fantasma de Danny, él adoptó esa mirada de fiera determinación y se puso de pie en un dos por tres.

—Iré a buscar a ese fantasma. Tengan cuidado. —Nos advirtió. Se volvió invisible y supuse que se habrá ido volando.

—Tuck, ¿a qué te referías con lo de Paulina?

—¿De qué hablas Sam? —Se las arregló para decirme con casi toda la hamburguesa en la boca.

—De que jamás se dará por vencida.

—¿Qué Danny no te lo ha dicho? —Preguntó tomando un gran sorbo de refresco.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Ah... ¡nada!

Lo jalé de la ropa y lo vi a los ojos con todo el coraje hirviendo en mi cabeza impidiéndome pensar coherentemente.

—¡Habla Foley!

—Desde que Paulina se entero de que Danny es el chico fantasma lo ha invitado a salir muchas veces.

Lo solté súbitamente, esas palabras fueron como recibir un puñetazo en el estomago.

—Danny no lo menciono. —Susurré, enfocando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

—Seguramente no quería inquietarte. —Me consoló Tuck.

—Claro.

—Tienes que saberlo Sam, traes vuelto loco a Danny. Nunca lo había visto así, siempre supe que terminarían juntos, pero ¡caracoles! ¡Ese flechazo debió doler! —Bromeó.

Sabía que intentaba hacerme reír pero me era imposible.

—A Danny le ha gustado Paulina desde hace mucho tiempo, soy su mejor amiga Tuck, yo estaba ahí.

—Te olvidas de que yo soy su mejor _amigo._

—¿Y?

—Yo sé lo mucho que significas para Danny, créeme. —Esa misteriosa respuesta me intrigo, pero en eso oímos un estruendo en las gradas de la cancha de futbol y fuimos corriendo hacia ahí.

Danny estaba luchando con Sombra. Él cayó sobre las gradas destrozándolas y antes de poder salir de los escombros Sombra desapareció.

—¿Estás bien Danny? —Dije al tiempo que caminaba en su forma humana hasta nosotros.

—Johnny 13 trama algo. —Nos confió, fulminando con la mirada la parte del cielo donde había estado Sombra.

* * *

><p>Respuesta al review del capítulo anterior:<p>

Fluffy: Por ahora Tucker anda libre y sin compromisos ;) Ya veremos luego. Lo sé, Danny es el mejor. Ojala me escribas sobre esta pequeña historia (:

fanatheinvader: I send you a PM in response! (:


	3. Mi chica II

**¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo y no se olviden de comentar! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi chica II<strong>

Desde la perspectiva de Johnny 13.

Sombra se colocó bajo mis pies. Yo seguía recargado en mi motocicleta esperando a la chica de ojos verdeazulado.

—Han pasado días y no lo has conseguido. —Le dije enfadado cuando se acercó hasta donde estaba yo.

—¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme? —Me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya te lo dije. —Exhalé el aire que había contenido para no darle un puñetazo al metal de la moto. —El chico fantasma también nos ayudo a salvar la zona fantasma no sólo a tu mundo. Es una vergüenza para nosotros los fantasmas verlo con la chica de negro, debería estar con la más bonita y popular.

—¡Esa soy yo! —Levantó los brazos y sonrió.

—Ahora ve, ¿permitirás que cualquiera se robe a tu chico?

Paulina se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Sombra, ayuda a Paulina para que se acerque al chico fantasma, por su culpa Kitty me ha dejado y si yo pierdo a mi chica, Danny el fantasma perderá a la suya.

.

Desde la perspectiva de Sam

—¡Adiós señor Lancer! No lo echaré de menos. —Tuck dio un brinco para salir de la escuela por la entrada principal.

—Quien diría que te vuelves atlético los viernes cuando suena la campana. —Danny se rió.

—¡Fin de semana! Y será mejor porque está noche habrá un torneo de videojuegos en tu casa amigo. —Tuck le dio un codazo a Danny.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros? —Me preguntó Danny entusiasmado.

—Seguro. —Sonreí. No me entusiasmaba pasar la noche del viernes con eligiendo vestidos rosas con mi madre en una boutique.

—¡Oh Danny! —Oí la fastidiosa voz de Paulina y me encogí.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Contestó él impaciente.

Antes de que la porrista no atlética pudiera continuar la Sombra de Johnny 13 tomó a Paulina en sus brazos y la dejo colgada del asta bandera de la secundaria Casper.

—¡Auxilio! —Gritó ella.

—Creo que tendré que enseñarte modales. —Danny se transformó en fantasma y voló hasta donde flotaba Sombra riéndose burlonamente. —¿Nadie te ha dicho que un caballero nunca deja colgada a una dama? —Danny le lanzó una patada a Sombra pero su pie atravesó el estomago del fantasma sin hacerle daño. Danny recurrió a su lamento fantasmal, sombra se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Paulina seguía manoseando al tratar de conseguir algo de lo que sujetarse.

—Danny toma el termo. —Tuck le lanzó el termo Fenton pero en el segundo que le costó a Danny atraparlo Sombra ya se había desvanecido.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor Danny! —Mi novio flotó al lugar donde Paulina seguía enganchada, la tomó en sus brazos y con suavidad la depositó en el suelo.

—Aquí hay algo raro. —Comentó Danny.

—¡Me salvaste! —Chilló y mis manos se cerraron en tensos puños cuando vi lo que hizo a continuación; le echó los brazos al cuello a Danny y lo beso en la mejilla.

—Me voy de aquí. —Espeté furiosa y corrí lo más rápido que pude, a mi espalda oí la voz de Danny llamándome:

—¡Sam espera por favor!

.

Frente a mis ojos el techo de mi habitación seguía sin ser el lugar donde estuviera escrita la solución a mis problemas.

—¡Como desearía que existiera un libro que me dijera que debo hacer! —Me llevé la almohada a la cara y grite indignada. Me giré y puse los codos sobre el colchón y me estire por el celular, había 75 llamadas perdidas de Danny, no tenía el valor para hablar con él… pero estaba ansiosa por oír su voz así que decidí escuchar sus mensajes.

—Mensaje 1: _Sam lamento lo que paso, por favor llámame._

—Mensaje 2: _Sé que no toleras a Paulina ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Vamos Sam…_

—_Mensaje 3: Sabes, quería pedirle consejo a mi mejor amiga sobre algo importante… tuve un malentendido con mi novia y no sé qué hacer…_—Lo oí suspirar. —_Te quiero Sam._

Quizá estaba siendo injusta con Danny, Paulina había estado acosándolo y no había algo que él pudiera hacer. Me mordí el labio indecisa y escribí un mensaje para enviarlo al PDA de Tucker queriendo saber donde hallaban.

_Estamos en la hamburguesa apestosa, ¡Danny se ve fatal! Deberías hablar con él._

La determinación se sentía como electricidad corriendo por mis venas. Salí de mi casa dispuesta a solucionar las cosas.

.

Desde la perspectiva de Tucker

Estaría disfrutando mucho más de la hamburguesa y las papas a la francesa que estaba devorando si Danny no tuviera la cara contra la mesa y el ánimo por los suelos.

—¿Qué hago Tucker? —Murmuró contra la superficie.

—No te angusties amigo, ya se le pasara.

—Nunca la había visto tan enojada. —Se lamentó negando con la cabeza.

—Estuviste mucho tiempo zafado por Paulina ¿cómo quieres que se sienta? —Jazz asomó la cabeza por sobre el asiento de Danny.

—No ayudas Jazz. —Se quejó mi amigo.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Anunció suficientemente. —Lo que debes hacer para reparar las cosas con Sam es demostrarle que has olvidado a Paulina y sólo tienes ojos para ella.

—¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso? —Inquirió Danny.

—¡Que bien que lo preguntas! El baile de verano será muy pronto y…

—¡Oye bobo! —Johnny 13 irrumpió en la Hamburguesa apestosa tirando las mesas, los comensales salieron entre empujones y gritos. El motor de su motocicleta rugía al tiempo que aceleraba y se llevaba a Paulina con él. —¿Te importa si me la llevo?

—¡Ni lo pienses Johnny! No sé qué tramas esta vez, pero no te dejaré salirte con la suya.

El cabello de Danny cambió a blanco y su ropa se tornó negra, salió disparado persiguiendo a Johnny.

Tumbaban las pocas mesas que quedaban de pie, Johnny zigzagueaba y Danny volaba tan veloz cómo podía persiguiéndolo. Danny tacleó a Johnny y la moto se fue de lado, los tres dieron a parar contra la pared, sólo que Danny agarró la chaqueta de Johnny y ambos se volvieron intangibles, atravesaron la pared y oí un estruendo atrás, donde guardan las hamburguesas crudas. Fui corriendo a ayudarle a Paulina, creo que veía pajaritos volando en círculos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Observé como Sombra volaba a la parte trasera de la Hamburguesa apestosa, luego Danny atravesó una pared y chocó contra la caja registradora, vi pasar a Sombra de nuevo y juraría que le guiño un ojo a Paulina, ella lo miraba sonriendo pero cuando se percato de que yo la veía hizo como que se desmayaba así que la sujeté. Ya no se veía a Sombra por ningún lado, en cambio Johnny subió otra vez a su moto y se apresuró a darse a la fuga pero antes de que lo consiguiera Danny lo atrapó en el termo Fenton.

Mi amigo llegó volando a donde yo estaba, puso los pies sobre el piso y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respiraba agitadamente.

—Johnny me dijo que aunque lo atrapara sufriría como nunca antes. —Me explicó Danny.

—¡Menuda amenaza!

—Dijo que valdría la pena con tal de vengarse de mí, me pregunto a que se refería.

Paulina "despertó" y se levantó todavía tambaleándose.

—Me has salvado dos veces en un día Danny… —Pestaño provocativamente y yo me aclaré la garganta.

—Ah sí, gracias a ti también Foley, supongo. —Dijo con desdén.

Danny se transformó en humano y caminamos los tres para salir de, la ahora destrozada, Hamburguesa asquerosa. Danny observaba el cielo frunciendo el seño.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté.

—¿No piensas que es raro que Kitty no haya aparecido todavía?

Paulina estaba poniéndose polvo en las mejillas y se veía en un pequeño espejo, la miré por el rabillo del ojo, Sam se molestaría si la veía con su novio.

—Danny ahora que lo menciones vi que Sombra…

Paulina inicio a caminar hacía Danny diciendo:

—¿Me llevarías a mi casa? —Y volvió a pestañar. Aun caminaba y vi como una mano negra que salía debajo del suelo la jalaba del tobillo, Paulina resbaló y…

Las manos de Paulina sobre los hombros de Danny y sus labios rozaron los de él.

Me quedé sin habla pero lo peor fue cuando vi a Sam a pocos metros de distancia contemplando la escena, pensé que tenía los ojos llorosos, cuando Danny y Paulina al fin se separaron los ojos de Sam se prendaron de los de Danny por un segundo eterno hasta que ella dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Pamela Alegrije: Soy feliz de ver tu comentario, ojala te guste este capítulo. ¡Espero tu opinión! (:

fanatheinvader, saQhra, IsabellaZelda les envié un MP :)

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	4. Mi chica III

**¡Hola a todos! Si leen por favor comenten sólo toma 5 segundos y me alegra el día (:**

_Los siguientes personajes pertenecen al creativo y ocurrente Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi chica III<strong>

Desde la perspectiva de Danny

Esto no podía sucederme. Ya no sabía que decir, observé como Sam se alejaba, a cada paso que daba mis ansias por volar tras ella se duplicaban, pero ¿qué podía decirle? La había herido y todo por culpa de… Johnny. Sentí como mis ojos resplandecieron con una llamarada de fuego verde, y apreté el termo Fenton. Alguien tenía muchas explicaciones que darme.

Estaba en el laboratorio de mis padres con Jazz y Tucker. Un silencio incomodo se situó entre nosotros. Ninguno de los dos hablaba más que para contestarme cuando me dirigía expresamente a uno de ellos, seguramente Tuck le contó a mi hermana lo que sucedió, quizá a eso se debía que ella me viera así; con pena.

Cerré los ojos y los apreté fuerte, quería concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo pero sólo conseguí que la imagen de Sam apareciera con más nitidez en mi mente, los abrí y suspiré.

—¿Preparados chicos?

Ambos asintieron, Tuck tenía la caña de pescar Fenton y Jazz el bate Fenton. Sonreí pero fue con sorna si había alguien casi tan enfadada con Johnny 13 como yo ésa era Jazz. Abrí el termo con el que había capturado a Johnny y salió como una mancha de plasma verdoso. Se veía furioso, sin embargo, cuando puso sus ojos en mí esbozo una sonrisilla burlona, estaba de pie recargado ligeramente sobre su motocicleta.

—¡Si es el chico fantasma! ¿Dónde está la chica gótica? —Jocoso me dijo.

Me hubiera abalanzado sobre él y le hubiera dado una buena paliza pero Jazz me detuvo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, la miré con mala cara aunque ya conseguiría la oportunidad de hacer que Johnny me las pagara con intereses.

—Tú planeaste esto. ¿No es así? —Espeté colérico.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —Me confirmó lo que ya sabía; Sombra se carcajeó bajo los pies de Johnny.

—¿Por qué? —Grité intentando contenerme de lanzarle un rayo de ectoplasma.

—¡Por qué! —Bramó para luego hablar entre dientes. —Porque debido a ti, cabeza hueca me han robado a mi chica.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —Jazz levantó una ceja observando a Johnny escépticamente.

—Ya, esto fue lo que paso: Kitty y yo salimos de la Zona Fantasma para recorrer la ciudad y todo marchaba bien. Solos Kitty y yo, sin Ember y Spectra sus psicóticas amigas. ¡Kitty ni siquiera me había visto sonriéndoles a otras!

Tuck, Jazz y yo lo miramos incrédulos.

—¡Está bien! Está bien, dije que ella no me había visto no que no lo hubiera hecho, el punto es que no teníamos problemas, hasta que él apareció. Ése chico estúpido, un tal Gregor, Kitty anda loca por ese… —Johnny alzó un puño.

—¿Gregor? —Le cuestionó mi amigo. —Como en "Gregor" el ex de Sam. —Hizo unas comillas en el aire.

—Precisamente viejo. —Johnny asintió. —Se viste de negro y blanco, usa ridículo cabello blanco. —Yo hice un mohín. —Siempre hace un ridículo ademán con la mano, ¿va a ir a una fiesta de té? ¿O qué se supone que significa eso? Y jamás se quita los lentes de sol ¡aunque sea durante la noche!

—Fascinante, ¿y qué tiene que ver todo eso con Danny? —Preguntó mi hermana en cualquier momento empezaría a tratar a Johnny como si fuera una piñata.

—Kitty me dejó por ese tarado, dijo que él si tiene clase, ha ido a Francia e Italia. Yo no iba a permitir que las cosas terminaran así, comencé a espiarlos y una vez lo escuché decir que el chico fantasma le había robado a su novia seguida de más cuentos para impresionar a Kitty. Por eso mandé a Sombra a ayudar a esa porrista, ahora que la gótica se enfadó de ti, si ella vuelve con ese torpe Kitty estará destrozada y me suplicara que la acepte de vuelta.

—¡Canalla! —Afirmó Tuck frunciendo el seño.

—¿Gregor? —Inquirió Johnny.

—No, ¡tú!

—Da igual. —Johnny se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse. —La primera fase del plan fue un éxito.

—Escúchame bien Johnny, Sam es _mi_ novia y le dirás que todo fue un plan tuyo.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Te ayudaré a desenmascarar a Gregor en frente de Kitty, ella verá lo patético que es y sabrá que incluso tú eres mejor.

—Genial. —Parpadeó. —¡Oye!... Quiero pruebas chico.

—Para empezar su nombre no es Gregor.

.

.

Fuimos al centro comercial y entramos a la fuente de sodas. Sombra tenía bien vigilada a Kitty así que no perdimos tiempo para encontrarlos. Me asomé por arriba del rojo asiento acolchonado, Elliot mejor conocido como Gregor aunque yo lo llamo tonto, compartía una malteada con Kitty. Volví a sentarme, Tuck y Jazz llevaban puestos sus disfraces… no pude evitar recordar a Sam ella siempre estaba a mi lado, me sentía vulnerable sin ella.

—Ahora chicos. —Susurré.

Tucker usaba un pantalón guango, blanco, extra grande; una playera blanca y lentes de sol. Sonriente se encaminó a la mesa donde estaban los tortolitos.

—¡Elliot! Hermano, ¡que sorpresa verte aquí! Tan lejos de Michigan. ¡Pero que peinado tan loco traes si lo tuyo son las trenzas!

—Gregor, ¿Quién es este y de qué está hablando? —Le cuestionó Kitty escandalizada.

—No lo sé linda, nunca antes lo había visto. —Elliot se puso blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—No juegues hermano, si crecimos juntos en nuestra natal Michigan.

—¡Dijiste que venías de Europa! —Chilló Kitty.

—¡Vete de aquí y no molestes tonto! —Espetó Elliot poniéndose más nervioso cada vez.

—Como quieras ¡nos vemos! —Sonrió Tucker orgulloso de que su treta diera resultado.

Jazz traía puesto un vestido blanco con flores negras y una peluca rubia. Dando saltitos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro llegó hasta la mesa de Elliot.

—Elliot, cariño ¡cómo te he extrañado!

—Gregor, ¿y está quién es? —Kitty se levantó y fulminó con la mirada a Jazz. —¿Y a qué se debe que sigan llamándote Elliot?

—¿No se los has mencionado? —Jazz sonrió petulante. —Yo soy su novia.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Él está conmigo! —Oh oh.

—¡Es mi _novio_! —Jazz le dio énfasis a la última palabra.

—Yo no… —Creo que el gato le comió la lengua a Elliot.

—¡Mujeriego sin vergüenza! —Jazz le dio una sonora cachetada al tonto y le dejó una marca roja en el rostro. Mi hermana se alejó a grandes zancadas.

—¡Suficiente! ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Kitty se veía realmente tensa, tenía las manos apretadas en puños.

Por la expresión en la cara de Elliot supe que ya se había rendido.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Elliot, sí vengo de Michigan y jamás he ido a Milán ni a Bora Bora. De hecho jamás había salido de Michigan hasta que vine a Amity Park.

—¡Fracasado! —Le gritó Kitty rabiosa. —¡Me largo ahora mismo!

Johnny 13 había estado sentado junto a mí, observando, todo el tiempo.

—Te debo una chico fantasma. —Nos guiñó un ojo y flotó hasta donde estaba Kitty.

Tucker, Jazz y yo vimos por la ventana como hacían las paces. El rostro de la fantasma se iluminó cuando notó a Johnny frente a ella.

—¡Oh Johnny! —Corrió a abrazarlo. —Lo lamento, no sucederá otra vez. Te amo porque siempre eres tú mismo cuando estamos juntos y no debí restarle valor a eso. El glamour no importa.

—¿De verdad nena?

—Así es, ¡ahora bésame tontuelo!

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido y las estrellas titilaban. Estuve volando en círculos por toda la ciudad. Debía hablar con Sam, pero temía que me dijera que después de todo debíamos ser solamente amigos. Dejé escapar un gran suspiró y me dirigí a la habitación de mi mejor amiga, decidí tocar su ventana, Sam estaba leyendo un libro de historias de terror sentada en el suelo, me vio y abrió la ventana, pero esta vez no me sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando me colaba a su cuarto a hurtadillas.

—Hola. —La saludé incomodo. La tensión en el aire se podría rebanar con un cuchillo.

—Hola. —Murmuró.

—Yo eh, vine a… quería contarte lo que paso hoy. —Tartamudeé. —Escucha, Johnny 13…—Colocó un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Danny, no puedo evitar que estás conmigo sólo por compromiso. Ahora Paulina está loca por ti, si quieres que volvamos a ser amigos dímelo, pero no finjas algo que no sientes Danny.

—Sam, Si me acompañas a la Zona Fantasma Johnny te dirá que… —Volvió a cubrir mis labios con un dedo.

—Esto no tiene que ver con él. —Me dedicó una mirada severa.

—Sam, escúchame. —Suavemente coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas. Y la miré a los ojos. —No pienso en ninguna otra chica que no seas tú. Eres lista, divertida, bonita, valiente; podría seguir, también eres la única que me ha querido por quien soy realmente, aceptas que soy mitad fantasma. Yo te quiero y admiro, fui un ciego por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero ahora no permitiré que me dejes Sam, te necesito. —Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y con un beso la sequé. Sam se ruborizó pero rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me dio un muy efusivo beso. Me sorprendió al principio pero no tarde en corresponderle.

.

.

.

Johnny 13 y yo éramos invisibles, veíamos a Elliot sentado en las gradas de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a las porristas que estaban practicando. Johnny mandó a Sombra a poner el ridículo chaleco de Elliot sobre su cabeza de tal modo que no pudiera ver.

—Ey ¿qué es esto? —Elliot se levantó intentando desatorar su chaleco, pero tropezó y rodó cuesta abajo por las gradas y justo en el momento en que las porristas formaban una pirámide chocó con ellas derrumbándolas.

Por fin Elliot pudo ver lo que había provocado, tenía enfrente a un grupo de porristas furiosas. El tonto se rió nerviosamente y se echó a correr.

—¡Sigan a ese perdedor! —Gritó Estrella.

—¡Atrápenlo! —Chilló Paulina y el grupo de porristas se fue corriendo tras Elliot.

Sombra y Johnny 13 estaban que se morían de risa, estaban tan distraídos que no fue problema meterlos en el termo Fenton. Me encargaría de que Kitty y Johnny tuvieran mucho tiempo de calidad en la Zona Fantasma.

—Eso les enseñará a no intentar robarme a mi chica. —Sonreí y me fui volando a la clase del señor Lancer.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Fluffy: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Ojala tengas tiempo de leer éste y escribirme que te pareció :)

Pamela Alegrije: No tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir pero actualizo tan rápido como puedo. Me alegra saber que te gustó. ¡Nos leemos!

MoonRoseDarkness: Gracias :3 Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Estoy ansiosa por leer tu comentario (:

Bull996, Fanatheinvader les envié un MP.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	5. Letras espectrales

**Siento tardar en actualizar, ¡ténganme paciencia por favor!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a mis maravillosos lectores! Y especialmente a los que dejan review/comentario ¡Son geniales! (Para aquellos que no me han escrito: nunca llaman, nunca escriben, ¡vamos! ¡Pongámonos en contacto! [: )**

**¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Letras espectrales<strong>

Era una mañana soleada y calurosa en Amity Park, en la residencia Fenton la familia charlaba en la cocina, los chicos desayunaban y sus padres, Maddie y Jack les mostraban a sus hijos su más reciente invento.

—¿Nos fabuloso? —Decía Maddie Fenton. —¡Su padre y yo hemos mejorado el Ecto-filtrador!

—¡Es una belleza! Pero ahora se debe cambiar cada tres meses y si no, destruirá toda la ciudad. Por eso es muy importante que Danny no olvide reemplazarlo. —Dijo Jack Fenton.

—Papá estamos desayunando, ¿tus locos inventos no pueden esperar? —Jazz reprendía a su padre.

—No puedo esperar ni un segundo, Jazmine. —Exclamó Jack. Enfadada Jazz se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca y su padre prosiguió. —Esto tiene que ver con los deberes de Danny, y no olvidaras hacerlo, ¿cierto hijo? —Se inclinó para ver a Danny a la cara y entrecerró los ojos amedrentándolo.

—Claro que no papá. —Respondió Danny encogiéndose en su asiento.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —Declaró su hermana mayor y arrastró a Danny a afuera de la casa.

Una vez en el exterior él suspiró, se convirtió en fantasma con un aro de luz fosforescente y levantó a Jazz.

—Creí que nuestros padres entenderían lo estresante que es ser mitad fantasma. —Le confesó Danny, mientras volaban por la ciudad siendo invisibles.

—Están muy orgullosos de que uses tus poderes para el bien. Pero no esperabas que redujeran tus tareas en casa y aceptaran que tus calificaciones en la escuela bajaran, ¿o sí? —Un tono de retintín se le escapó al final.

—De hecho sí.

Los dos llegaron a la secundaria Casper y Danny se convirtió en humano junto a un árbol atrás de unos helechos. Jazz lo miró divertida, el chico fantasma aún se sentía renuente a convertirse a la vista de todos. Al ir caminando por los pasillos de la escuela se toparon con Sam y Tucker.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos? —Los saludó Tuck.

Danny y Sam se tomaron de la mano, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tucker le guiñó un ojo a Jazz y ella ahogó una risita en su palma.

—A decir verdad ya debo irme, no quiero que se me haga tarde para la revisión de mi discurso con el señor Lancer. —La chica de cabello anaranjado anunció entusiasmada.

—¿Otro discurso? —Inquirió Danny.

—Es para una exposición de libros que se hará aquí en la secundaria Casper. —Les explicó Jazz. —Finalmente saldrá a la venta el muy esperado libro "_El susto antes de Navidad"._

—¡Lo he esperado por meses! —Se alegró la chica gótica.

—Los libros son tan aburridos. —Declaró el chico amante de la tecnología. —¡Deberían tener imágenes en movimiento como en las películas!

—No hay nada mejor que leer un buen libro de terror a medianoche, créeme una leyenda bien contada asusta cien mil veces más que una película con pésimos efectos especiales. —Le rebatió Sam.

—También habrá comics, oí que traerán todos los números de _Crash Nebula. _—Siguió Jazz, los ojos de Tuck se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡Crash Nebula! ¡Danny tenemos que estar ahí! —Gritó agitando su PDA como si fuera una maraca.

—¡Los veré en la ceremonia! —Jazz se despidió agitando una mano y se fue corriendo.

.

.

El Fantasma Escritor estaba dormido en su celda, Walker seguía negándose a dejarlo salir de su cárcel. Se despertó y tras desperezarse tanteó con la mano la banca en la que estaba pero no podía encontrar el libro donde lo había dejado.

—¡Pero qué! —Gritó desesperado.

El fantasma comenzó a golpear la reja y tratar de escapar, gritaba a todo pulmón que alguien le había robado su libro pero Walker y sus secuaces lo ignoraban con satisfacción.

.

Todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Casper estaban en el auditorio oyendo a la directora presentar a Jazmine Fenton. Paulina y Estrella charlaban animadamente sobre Danny y las ventajas y desventajas de empezar a vestirse de violeta y usar delineador negro. Como de costumbre Dash y Kwan le hacían la vida imposible a Mikey y a Nathan.

—La única ventaja de que esos perdedores sepan que soy mitad fantasma es que ya no se meten conmigo. —Comentó Danny refiriéndose a los chicos populares.

—Pero siguen encerrándome en mi casillero. —Se quejó Tuck cruzando los brazos.

—Deberías ayudar a Nathan y a Mikey, Danny. —Le susurró Sam preocupada.

Los ojos de Danny cambiaron de azul a verde y se volvió intangible, sin que lo vieran Danny el fantasma poseyó el cuerpo de Kwan.

—¿Cómo estás Valerie? —El jugador de futbol se inclinó cerca de ella. —¿Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo? No le des importancia a que yo sea un bobo, después de todo tú también tienes que serlo para aceptar salir conmigo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¡Oye no la molestes! —Gritó Nathan.

Danny salió del cuerpo de Kwan aún siendo invisible y entró al cuerpo del chico bajito, pelirrojo con lentes; agarró a Kwan de su chaqueta y lo encerró en el cuarto del conserje. Danny salió del cuerpo de Nathan y volvió a su asiento riendo.

—¡Amigo eres lo máximo! —Gritó Mikey, parándose junto a Nathan afuera del cuarto de escobas.

—¿Qué? —Nathan estaba mareado y confundido, hasta que oyó a Kwan golpeando la puerta y llamando por auxilio. —Digo, ¡eso es! —Los chicos chocaron palmas.

—Oh, Kwan un enclenque cerebrito acabo contigo. —Se lamentó Dash hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Eh, Nathan… —Murmuró Valerie aún sin poderse creer lo que estaba por decir. —Fuiste muy valiente, ¿te gustaría ver la exposición de libros conmigo?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Te acompañaría a donde sea Valerie! —Arrodillado Nathan abrazó a Valerie por las piernas.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo. —Dijo Valerie rodando los ojos.

—Amigo, actúa _cool_. —Le susurró Mikey al chico en el suelo.

—Es decir. —Inició Nathan poniéndose de pie y modulando una voz grave totalmente distinta a la suya. —Será un placer acompañarte.

El señor Lancer se dio cuenta de que todos los estudiantes platicaban entre ellos sin escuchar ni una palabra que decía.

—¡Atención alumnos de la secundaria Casper! —Molesto, levantó la voz. —Reciban a la señorita Fenton y su brillante discurso.

—Gracias señor Lancer. —Sonrió Jazz con su habitual buen humor. —En la secundaria Casper seremos los primeros en poder tener el best-seller "_El susto antes de Navidad"._ Debemos sentirnos honrados…

—¿Cuánto durará esto? —Murmuró Tucker.

—¡Silencio! —Lo regañó el señor Lancer.

—Leer nos abre puertas, estimula nuestra imaginación, podemos viajar a lugares lejanos y desconocidos, hacer nuevos e interesantes amigos, tener aventuras mágicas y aprender para la vida.—Continuó Jazz Fenton. —¡Queda oficialmente inaugurada la Feria de los libros Roald-Jane!

Alumnos y profesores aplaudieron, la banda de la escuela empezó a tocar, lanzaron fuegos artificiales y en el campo de futbol de la escuela era invadido por puestos de libros, comics y revistas.

—Dijo _feria_, deberían vender papas fritas o algo. —Tucker seguía de quejumbroso.

—Busquemos la colección de Crash Nebula. —Sugirió Danny. —¿Vienes Sam?

—No lo creo, iré a buscar "_El susto antes de Navidad" _antes de que se acabe.

Sam caminó volteando de un puesto a otro buscando el libro macabro que anhelaba. Estrella y Paulina estaban en un puesto de revistas viendo nuevos peinados y accesorios; Dash y Kwan estaban lanzando un libro como si fuera un balón de futbol americano; Tucker, Mikey, Nathan y Danny se empujaban unos con otros para conseguir los ejemplares más raros de Crash Nebula. La chica gótica siguió caminando y el último puesto era el triple de grande que los demás, era una gran carpa negra con los bordes rojos, con letras góticas moradas estaba el título del libro pero el nombre de la editorial hizo que le diera un terrible presentimiento.

—Plasmius. —Susurró.

.

.

Los alrededores de la celda del Fantasma Escritor estaban desolados, él estaba de rodillas con la frente recargada sobre los barrotes.

—Saludos. —Una grave voz masculina resonó en el lugar, el Fantasma Escritor no se molestó en levantar la vista.

El otro fantasma era invisible pero apareció flotando frente al Escritor al otro lado de los barrotes. El otro fantasma llevaba ropas blancas y el interior de su capa era color sangre, usaba botas negras. El Fantasma Escritor alzó la cabeza y le vio el rostro, tenía unos colmillos afilados que eran más visibles por su engreída sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó el Fantasma Escritor. —¿Quién rayos eres?

—Un socio. —Contestó el otro. —Vine a proponerte un trato.

—¿Un trato? Tú… ¡tú robaste mi libro! —Lo acusó furioso.

El fantasma se carcajeó con ganas, era una risa maléfica y cruel.

—No, el chico fantasma lo hizo. Y yo vengo a ofrecerte una oportunidad única, te he construido un nuevo teclado, te lo entregaré después de liberarte, sólo hay una condición, tienes que hacerme un pequeño favor.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó el Fantasma Escritor con recelo.

—¡Atraparas a Daniel en la Zona Fantasma para siempre! —Soltó una risotada. —¿Recuperarás tu libro o no?

—Una cosa antes, dime tu nombre.

—Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Pamela Alegrije: ¡Muchas gracias! Me esfuerzo por serle fiel a la serie. Espero te guste este capítulo.

Bull996, LP Luna Phantom les envié un MP :)

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Itzi**


	6. Letras espectrales II

¡Hola! Lo sé, de nuevo me he tardado en actualizar, pero entiendan la escuela es muy pesada ahora; estoy por entrar a la Universidad D:

En fin, intenté que este capítulo sonara como en el que aparece el Fantasma Escritor en la serie, narrando todo con rimas pero no estoy segura del resultado, si me escriben haciéndome saber que opinan se los agradeceré inmensamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Letras espectrales II<strong>

Narrado por el Fantasma Escritor

Desesperada Sam corrió en busca de sus amigos, pero ya estaban perdidos. En la parte frontal de la secundaria Danny leía una historieta, junto a él Tucker anudaba su agujeta.

—¡Vlad Plasmius quiere tendernos una trampa!

Al mismo tiempo los chicos exclamaron: —¿Disculpa?

—Plasmius vende el _Susto antes de Navidad._

—Lo sé, ¡con lo feo que está asustaría a cualquiera! —Tucker bromeó con facilidad.

—¡Danny es importante! —Sam alzó los brazos exasperada.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que entre las sombras creadas por los arboles y rodeado de arbustos los acechaba un oscuro licántropo.

—Relájate Sam. —Empezó a decir Danny antes de un piropo. —Siempre piensas demasiado las cosas, pero te ves linda cuando te preocupas.

Sam cerró las manos en puños, y se alejó dejándolos mudos.

.

En los laboratorios Fenton Jazz y Maddie trabajaban en el nuevo invento, el Ecto-filtrador que Jack optimizar intento.

—¡Este bebé destruirá a todos los fantasmas molécula a molécula! —Jack saltaba apuntando con la muñequera Fenton.

Maddie tosió y frunció el seño.

—Excepto a Danny, claro. —Afirmó Jack sin desdeño.

—Papá, en verdad deberías procurar no decir ese tipo de cosas frente a Danny, o en absoluto; Danny puede volverse invisible. Él está en una etapa crítica en su desarrollo, como sus padres deben crear un ambiente confiable para él. —Jazz los reprendió.

—Querida, nosotros somos sus padres y sabemos lo que hacemos. —Maddie se defendió.

Justo cuando la discusión podía tomar proporciones mayores, se oyó que alguien bajaba los escalones.

—Danny, cielo ¿eres tú? —Inquirió Maddie de buena gana.

—No señora Fenton, soy yo. —Contestó Sam un poco apenada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Gritó Jack. —¿Danny está en problemas?

Los padres de Danny la respuesta esperaron impacientes.

—Bueno… —Comenzó Sam sin decidir aún que decirles.

Los Fenton no ocuparon respuesta; Jack aventó el rayo-pulsera Fenton; junto con Maddie, corrieron heroicamente a proteger a su niño.

.

.

—Haces un buen trabajo. —Vlad felicitó al Fantasma Escritor, tras oírlo narrar ese cuento de terror. —Ahora me toca intervenir. —Vlad mandó a sus secuaces, las aves fantasmas, al mundo de los humanos y complacido escuchó al Fantasma Escritor seguir con su cometido.

Uno de los fantasmas de Plasmius poseyó el cuerpo de Jazz, Sam se dio la vuelta sin notar diferencia, la chica Fenton sonrió sin más.

.

Pero la imaginación no se puede controlar y el Escritor sobre los personajes no siempre puede mandar.

Danny y Tucker confundidos se sentían y tomándolos desprevenidos un gran lobo fantasma salió de su escondite, los dos amigos no lo creían.

—¡Lobo! —Contentos exclamaron.

El par de amigos con lobo en Esperanto charlaron. El lobo fantasma les dio la noticia de que Walker y su gente angustiados se hallaban pues al Fantasma Escritor no encontraban.

—¡Me convertiré en fantasma! —Con un aro espectral Danny en fantasma se volvió.

Más no estaba preparado para un agravio; su hermana enfundada en el ecto-esqueleto Fenton lo atacó, patadas y golpes lanzó pero el chico fantasma a todo esquivó y cuando Jazz se cansó un rayo de ectoplasma disparó. Danny contra un árbol fue a dar, una vez en el suelo invisible decidió estar a su hermana por la espalda aferró y por el cielo se elevó.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —El chico fantasma preguntó enfadado.

—No me digas que estás asustado. —Jazz sonrió burlona, le dio un codazo en las costillas a su hermano. Él la soltó y ágilmente sobre el suelo aterrizó, Danny a lanzar rayos de hielo empezó pero entre maromas y saltos Jazz lo esquivó.

Ella corrió hacia Danny con el puño al frente y Danny recibió el impacto soportándola por los hombros, Danny hacía fuerza pero Jazz hacia atrás lo empujaba; el chico fantasma dejo salir un lamento fantasmal y la chica cerró los ojos, entonces Danny de una pierna la agarró, la levantó y dio vueltas con ella hasta soltarla; ella salió volando y cayó tan lejos que la conciencia perdió. Una vez la joven dormida, su hermano el traje desactivo.

—¿Leíste su diario otra vez? —Supuso Tucker que por eso la hermana mayor de Danny estaría tan ofendida.

—No. —Espetó el chico fantasma. —Jazz no era ella misma, sus ojos de verde resplandecieron.

Lobo olfateó a la chica inconsciente y con sus garras separó al pajarraco fantasmagórico de ella. Con el termo Tucker capturó al ave. Ahora Danny y Tucker de Plasmius pensaron aborrecidamente.

En el hogar Fenton, Jazz recostada permanecía bajo la atenta vigilancia de su hermano menor, una bolsa con hielos en la cabeza de la joven le devolvió el conocimiento. Ella se incorporó asustada, Tucker caminaba de un lado a otro con un terrible presentimiento.

—¿Qué paso? —Danny murmuró.

—No me acuerdo. Estaba en el laboratorio y luego… ¡Sam!

Tucker, Danny, Lobo y Jazz bajaron hasta el laboratorio, las otras dos aves atrapada a Sam tenían, con cuerdas de ectoplasma la retenían.

—¡Déjenla ir! —Molesto Danny les ordenó.

—¿O qué? —Chillaron.

Antes de que Danny pudiera transformarse Lobo saltó sobre los pajarracos, atrapó a uno con el hocico y lo sacudió, con un rápido movimiento lo aventó al portal; el otro al percatarse de su desventaja salió huyendo sin intentar ser letal. Los chicos liberaron a Sam.

—¡Les dije que estábamos en problemas! —Les reprochó.

—Lo sé, debimos escucharte. —Se disculpó el chico Fenton.

—Danny ¿qué esperas? —Le urgió Jazz.

—Debemos ir a la Zona Fantasma a buscar al Escritor y a Vlad. —Reconoció Danny.

—Iremos contigo, no nos vamos a quedar a esperarte. —Aseveró su novia.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Pamela Alegrije: ¡Gracias! Con Jazz tuve mi instante de sentimentalismo jeje. Espero saber qué piensas de este capítulo (:

LP Luna Phantom, Cecy Bennet y MyHeartisfine: ¡les mandé un MP!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los reviews son mi único sueldo! ¿Propinas?<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**Itzi**


	7. Letras espectrales III

**¡Capítulo largo! (:**

**¡Agradezco su paciencia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Letras espectrales III<strong>

Contado por el Fantasma Escritor

—¿Qué haces? —Se quejó Plasmius. —¡Van a venir a buscarnos!

—No interfieras con el talento. —Espetó el Fantasma Escritor.

—Esta vez yo no seré el perdedor. —Gritó Vlad Plasmius. Se triplicó y uno de esos fantasmas voló velozmente hacia el Escritor empujándolo lejos de su teclado y lo tiró al piso de piedra flotante propio de la Zona Fantasma. Los ojos rojos de Vlad de ira se llenaron. —¡Harás que Walker capturé a Daniel! —A coro los tres enfadados fantasmas ordenaron.

—¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte? —Inquirió el Escritor con sarcasmo.

—Si te niegas a cooperar tu libro en cenizas verás. —El tercer Vlad de atrás de su capa el preciado libro sacó; y con verdoso fuego fantasmal en la mano el segundo Vlad se acercó.

—¡No! —Sollozó el Fantasma Escritor. —¡Tú ganas! ¡Tú ganas! —Repitió. Vlad al Escritor junto a su teclado colocó. —Yo escribiré pero ellos ya vienen para acá, mejor sal a vigilar. —Le pidió a Vlad, él a ser uno regresó y en la puerta de la casa aguardó. El Fantasma Escritor suspiró más la esperanza aún no perdió.

.

.

Walker y su gente volaban por la Zona Fantasma, cuando de pronto él recordó que Danny fue la razón de que el Fantasma Escritor fuera llevado a la prisión.

—Vamos ahora al chico visitar. —Siseó, listo para confrontar.

Danny y su esquipo a navegar en la Zona Fantasma se disponían, pero Walker al ataque ya iba y ellos no lo sabían.

—Muy bien chicos, ¡Vlad no sabrá lo que lo espera! —Dijo Danny.

—Al contrario chico fantasma, venimos por ti y haznos el favor de omitir la lloradera. —Walker se burló.

—¿No es ese el vigilante de la cárcel de la Zona Fantasma? —Preguntó Jazz.

—Lo soy, niña. —Walker una sonrisa ladina esbozó. Los fantasmas de Walker atacaron sin cuidado.

Los policías fantasmas sus macanas fantasmales giraron y a Sam se las lanzaron, ágilmente ella dio tres maromas y con el rayo-pulsera Fenton les disparó; el lobo fantasma sus colmillos presumió y fue corriendo por el policía que primero vio. Jazz saltó sobre la mesa cuando Walker trató de hacerla presa y los tubos de ensaye se quebraron, Jazz brincó a una silla y pasando su peso a la pierna derecha la cual se apoyaba sobre el asiento, la silla en sus dos patas traseras por el laboratorio se deslizó. Walker se carcajeó al momento de volverse invisible para aparecer frente a Jazz pero ella de la silla bajó y con la caña de pescar Fenton que Tuck le lanzó a Walker apresó. Lobo saltó muy alto y al caer practicando su habilidad de girar como un taladro cayó entre cinco policías los cuales salieron disparados contras las paredes del laboratorio.

—¡Danny, tú y Tucker tienen que ir a la Zona Fantasma! —Dijo Jazz haciendo un nudo al hilo plateado de la caña de pescar con que había atrapado a Walker.

—¡Pero son demasiados! —Protestó Danny, refiriéndose a los policías que iban multiplicándose.

—¡No estamos preguntándote! —Declaró Sam, tras la improvisada barricada que había hecho con una mesa mientras seguía disparando con su muñequera.

—¡Vamos Danny! Lobo está con ellas. Olvídate de la rezonguera. —Tucker apurado anunció.

—De acuerdo. —Danny lo aferró y atravesaron el portal Fenton.

Observando las infinitas puertas los dos amigos flotaban, todas eran distintas y no sabían tras cual sus enemigos se ocultaban. Recorrieron el fantasmal lugar y la paciencia me había dejado de llegar, pues para siempre no los iba a esperar. Por culpa de Plasmius en mi propio poema me he atrapado pero Danny el fantasma a darle una lección ha llegado.

Vlad Plasmius con nerviosismo flotaba de un lado de la entrada al otro, tras la gran puerta se hallaba cierto talentoso escritor formulando otra historia rimada.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que Walker se pusiera de tu lado? —Exigió saber Danny Phantom. A su amigó sobre el suelo depositó, Vlad a los dos muy enojados se encontró.

—¿A caso no notas nada extraño Daniel? —Vlad se acercó y a cinco copias de él mostró.

Vlad se había distraído, gran error ¡engreído! Tucker corrió hacia la casa de su servidor, se asomó por una ventana y a este escritor encontró frente al computador.

—¿Qué tu forma de hablar el día de hoy me enferma más?

—Oh, verás. —Vlad ni se inmutó por el comentario de su contrincante. —Alguien está controlándote.

—¿Qué dices? —Danny levantó las cejas y lo analizó por un momento. Sus frases rimaban y a un recuerdo de Navidad invocaban. —¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? Has arrastrado al Fantasma Escritor a tu juego retorcido.

—Muy bien Daniel. Sólo ocupabas que yo te lo dijera para averiguarlo. —Vlad con sarcasmo del chico se mofó. ¡Igual de presumido!

—Tu plan se atrofió pues ya aquí estoy.

Las cinco copias de Vlad ya lo tenían rodeado pero Danny en tres consiguió separarse, determinado a vencer con su lamento fantasmal a las copias de Vlad hizo estremecer.

Vlad y sus copias por el suelo rodaron, las marcas y moretones pronto en su rostro rebosaron. Los dos oponentes a sus copias perdieron, sin embargo Vlad aprovechó y a Danny en una burbuja de ectoplasma encerró. Danny la pateó pero la burbuja sólo giró, Vlad divertido rió pero al joven Foley olvidó. Tucker entró a la casa con el termo Fenton entre sus manos.

—¿Tu controlas esto? ¡Rayos! —Comentó.

El Fantasma Escritor apretó fuerte los labios pues Tuck a su risa provocó.

—¿Por qué hablas de ti mismo así? —Tuck me cuestionó.

—Para poder salir de este problema, en la historia yo tenía que estar aunque Danny fuera el tema.

—¿Así que no estás en contra nuestra?

—Mi libro sólo quiero recuperar, pero Plasmius no me deja de fastidiar.

—¿Con ese teclado podrías ayudarme para una chica encontrar? —Tucker movió las cejas entusiasmado.

—Pongámosle fin a este cuento, y algo podremos arreglar. —Al fin me sentí relajado.

Tucker sacó el ecto-filtrador y corrió al exterior para ver como Danny burlaba a Vlad, el manipulador. Danny seguía dentro de la burbuja pero el hielo que salió de sus manos fueron cientos de púas filosas y la burbuja se destruyó.

—Ríndete Daniel. —Dijo Vlad Plasmius con su siniestra voz. Estaba a punto de decir algo más pero con un rayo espectral Danny lo mandó a volar.

—¿Qué ocurre Vlad? ¿Te comió la lengua un gato negro?

—No eres de oro, ni siquiera más que pequeño escarabajo. —Vlad usó una especie de descarga eléctrica para que Danny perdiera su forma de fantasma, un golpe muy bajo.

Pero no contaba con que Danny su resistencia había aumentado.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡En un fantasma más poderoso te has convertido! —Vlad ya se estaba cansado.

—Elemental mi querido Vlad.

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un héroe valeroso y leal será siempre el vencedor y al final el villano será el perdedor.

—¡Danny! —Gritó Tucker agitando el termo en sus manos, el cilindro estaba por estallar.

La distracción de Vlad Danny pudo aprovechar, lanzó a través de sus ojos un par de rayos de hielo para atrapar los pies de Vlad al suelo. El peligroso invento de su padre ayudaría, pues toda la casa pronto en pedazos volaría.

—Atrápalo Vlad. —Canturreó Danny y le lanzó el ecto-filtrador, el fantasma que a Drácula imitó, con agilidad lo atrapó.

—¡Danny! El Fantasma Escritor no quiso meternos en problemas, todo fue culpa de Vlad y sus tretas. —Tucker explicó.

—¡Bien! Vámonos de aquí. ¡Esto estallará pronto!

Danny a su amigo agarró, y los tres juntos volando nos alejamos y a nuestra espalda todo volaba en pedazos.

—Con ese impulso Vlad dará la vuelta al mundo e incluso pasará por Macondo. —Me carcajeé.

.

.

.

Cese a la narración del Fantasma Escritor

La Feria de los libros iba a durar todo el día, así que el grupo de amigos volvió a caminar por los puestos repletos de pilas y más pilas de libros. Jazz y Sam prácticamente tuvieron que llevar arrastrando a Tucker, pero valía la pena. Lobo estaba cansado de combatir a los policías de Walker, quien tras enterarse de que Vlad Plasmius había dejado libre a un preso ordenó a su gente abandonar la residencia Fenton; así que Lobo dormía cómodamente en el cuarto de Tucker.

—¿No tienen suficiente de los embrollos en los que nos meten los libros? —Gimoteó Tuck, tan renuente a leer de hojas de papel como de costumbre.

—Creí que ya que tú eres un hombre tan ilustrado estarías impaciente por volver a la feria. —Indicó Sam de buen humor.

—¿Lustrado? ¡Mis zapatos no necesitan que les de grasa! —Se quejó Tucker. Danny y Sam se rieron, Jazz volvió la vista al cielo.

—No dije lustrado, ¡dije ilustrado! —Remarcó la chica gótica.

—¿Ilustrado? No voy en jardín de niños Sam, puedo perfectamente leer un libro sin dibujitos.

—¡No tengo paciencia para esto! —Declaró la chica de ojos color aqua, llevándose una mano a los ojos dramáticamente.

Los cuatro amigos, deambulaban entre el laberinto formado por los libros de todos tamaños y colores, escritos en diferentes épocas y por personas variopintas. Charlie y Matilda estaban recostados en el pasto pasando las hojas de unos libros infantiles; Elizabeth y Elionor releían unas novelas románticas recargadas contra un árbol protegidas por su sombra; Jonathan y Mina paseaban tomados de la mano; Holmes y Watson analizaban y criticaban una novela que acababan de leer; Jared y Mallory peleaban como todo par de hermanos por querer leer el mismo cuento.

—¡Allá están Marguerite y Armand! —Sam soltó la mano de Danny y corrió a saludar a la pareja que estaba charlando en francés.

Ya estaban por llegar al último puesto, donde se exhibían los volúmenes del _Susto antes de Navidad_, cuando Jazz vislumbró a la distancia a Catherine y Heathcliff; la joven agitó la mano saludándolos. Danny apartó la mirada de su hermana y volteó para ver a Fantasma Escritor fascinado con el éxito que tenía su libro; niños, jóvenes y adultos lo escuchaban atentamente leyendo su cueto navideño. El Fantasma Escritor se sentía orgulloso y feliz, su sueño de trasmitir un poquito de magia se había realizado.

* * *

><p>Obras o personajes mencionadoscitados:

-El gato negro de Edgar Allan Poe.

-El escarabajo de oro de Edgar Allan Poe.

-Estudio en Escarlata de Arthur Conan Doyle. (Sherlock Holmes y Doctor Watson)

-Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. (Elizabeth)

-Drácula de Bram Stoker. (Drácula, Jonathan y Mina)

-La hojarasca de Gabriel García Márquez. (Macondo)

-Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate de Roald Dahl.

-Matilda de Roald Dahl.

- Sensatez y Sentimientos de Jane Austen. (Elionor)

- Las crónicas de Spiderwick de Tony DiTerlizzi y Holly Black. (Jared y Mallory)

- La dama de las camelias de Alejandro Dumas. (Marguerite y Armand)

- Cumbres borrascosas de Emily Brontë. (Catherine y Heathcliff)

Y ya saben que "El susto antes de Navidad" hace referencia al poema "La noche antes de Navidad".

* * *

><p>Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Pamela Alegrije: Estoy contenta de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, cuando lo terminé de escribir no estaba muy segura del resultado. Espero que tengas tiempo de leer y ¡me digas que te pareció éste! (:

MyHeartisfine y Bull996 ¡les mandé un MP!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Review = Autora Feliz :D = Capítulo nuevo**

**Itzi**


End file.
